Changements et incidences
by Mia632
Summary: Cinq ans après avoir décidé de quitter le monde des x-men, à la suite de sa vaccination, Malicia est de retour au manoir...


Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une petite sœur.

Même s'il savait qu'avec leur différence d'âge il aurait tout aussi bien pu la voir comme sa fille.

Mais curieusement il s'était toujours fermé à cette idée. Etre son grand frère lui suffisait et il aimait l'idée de lui servir de protecteur., sans pour autant abuser de l'autorité dont il aurait forcément fait usage s'il avait eu sur elle un regard paternaliste.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter l'école, il n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader. A la retenir. Même si au fond de lui il savait qu'elle lui manquerait. Plus que n'importe quel autre élève. Mais n'était-ce pas normal au vue de la relation qu'ils avaient ? Il l'avait laissé partir, laissé prendre ses propres décisions sans s'impliquer lui-même dans celles-ci.

Il n'était pas son père. Elle était libre d'aller où elle voulait quand elle le voulait. C'était à peu de choses près les mots qu'il avait prononcé quand la jeune fille était venue lui annoncer son intention de quitter définitivement le manoir. Il avait clairement vu dans le regard de sa protégée étinceler l'éclat de la déception, mais il l'avait sciemment ignoré, sachant pertinemment qu'un seul mot de sa part aurait pu la retenir. Mais il ne le voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait aller de l'avant. Partir de cette école si c'était cela qu'elle voulait. Construire sa vie sur d'autres bases que celles qu'elle avait connu ici, avec eux. Avec lui.

S'il repensait à tout cela, cinq ans après avoir vu pour la dernière fois la jeune fille, c'est qu'elle se tenait à présent à quelques pas de lui. Dans la pièce accolée à celle où il se trouvait lui-même.

De là où il se tenait il pouvait entendre le murmure des voix qui s'échappaient du bureau. Il reconnaissait distinctement celle, grave et posée, du professeur. Et en réponse à celle-ci, le timbre plus aigu et mélodieux de la jeune fille. Il se reprit mentalement.

Elle n'était plus une jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle avait franchi la grande porte du hall d'entrée quelques instants auparavant, cela avait été la première chose qui lui avait frappé l'esprit. Il avait devant lui une Malicia qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pourtant pas vraiment changé dans l'apparence. Elle portait toujours de la même manière ces longs cheveux détachés, tombant négligemment sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses mèches blanches encadraient un visage aux traits légèrement plus affinés. Ces courbes étaient peut-être plus marquées, plus éloignées de celles de l'enfance. Mais dans l'ensemble elle était restée identique aux souvenirs qu'il avait gardé d'elle. La différence venait d'ailleurs, de quelque chose de plus profond. C'était ce qui se dégageait de son être qui avait interpellé le mutant. Elle semblait plus assurée, plus rayonnante aussi.

Plus femme.

Il s'était arrêté net en l'apercevant. Sans doute qu'après autant d'années sans nouvelle d'elle il s'était attendu à ne plus jamais la revoir. Il avait redressé un sourcil et affiché sur son visage un sourire mi-sarcastique mi-amusé.

- Tiens une revenante.

La jeune femme lui avait rendu son sourire, visiblement ravie de revoir son ancien mentor.

- Salut Logan.

- Salut gamine.

Il fut tenté de la prendre dans ses bras, comme il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises par le passé. Mais quelque chose le retint.

Peut-être était-ce le trouble des retrouvailles après tant d'années qui rendait la distance entre eux presque infranchissable. Où bien d'avoir en face de lui une Malicia différente de celle qu'il avait connu.

Où alors cela venait du fait qu'elle portait une tenue qui laissait sa peau découverte à plusieurs endroits, et qui éveillait en lui une vieille crainte.

Et comme elle ne fit également aucun signe d'un quelconque rapprochement vers lui, ils se contentèrent de rester l'un en face de l'autre.

- Tu as l'air bien. Ajouta le mutant.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air bien. Enchaîna t-elle. Tu n'as...

- ... Pas changer ? La coupa t-il en souriant, un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle eu un léger rire.

- Ce qui n'est pas vraiment ton cas à toi. Lâcha t-il sans vraiment y réfléchir, en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Il vit ses joues s'empourprer et il ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine satisfaction.

- Bonjour Malicia.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans le hall du grand bâtiment.

- Professeur ! C'était donc vrai, vous êtes bien vivant.

- Eh oui je suis vivant, Malicia. Mais tu es partie bien avant mon retour.

Il avait employé un ton mi-figue mi-raisin et elle eu un sourire confus.

- J'avais besoin de quitter cet endroit. Et...j'avais des choses à régler.

- Ne te reproche rien. Tous les élèves ici sont libres, de partir comme de rester...et de revenir s'ils le souhaitent.

- Professeur, reprit Malicia. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

- Je sais. Répondit-il avec l'air énigmatique qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il savait à l'avance ce que voulaient ses élèves.

Il la fit entrer dans son bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté du hall et Logan se retrouva seul.

Curieux d'apprendre la raison du retour de l'ex mutante, il resta à proximité du bureau, attendant que le professeur et la jeune femme en ressortent.

L'entretient cependant, sembla s'éterniser et le mutant fini par quitter l'entrée du manoir pour atteindre la terrasse extérieur. Il s'accola au muret de pierre qui surplombait les jardins et alluma un cigare pour masquer son impatience.

Le claquement d'une porte le fit sursauter alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et aperçu derrière la baie vitrée les silhouettes de ces deux amis. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il vit clairement le visage de Malicia se tourner vers lui. Puis elle se détourna et prit la direction des grands escaliers.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Xavier venait le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

- Elle a retrouvé ses pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea spontanément le mutant, devinant à l'avance la réponse du professeur.

- Nous savons très bien que cela a pu arriver sur certains mutants. Le vaccin n'était encore qu'à un stade trop expérimental.

- Comment le vit-elle ?

- Ca il faudra lui demander toi-même Logan. Pour l'instant elle se repose mais je suis certain que vous aurez l'occasion de vous parler très rapidement.

Le professeur laissa là le sombre mutant, en proie à des interrogations dont il brûlait d'avoir la réponse. Il leva la tête vers les fenêtres du manoir qui donnait vers l'étage et se demanda dans laquelle de ces grandes chambres se trouvait son ancienne protégée.

Ils ne se revirent que quelques heures plus tard. La jeune femme était entourée par plusieurs membres de l'école dont Bobby et Kitty lorsque Logan entra dans la salle de repos. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Malicia lui adressa un sourire discret. Mais accaparée par ces anciens amis, elle ne fit pas mine de venir vers lui. Ce qui au final arrangea le mutant qui se posa tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce et eu tout le loisir de l'observer.

Il nota le haut clair qu'elle portait et qui dénudait intégralement ses épaules. Lorsque la jeune femme se détourna il se surprit à contempler sa chute de rein puis à laisser glisser son regard sur la courbe de ses hanches. Une curieuse sensation lui vrilla le bas du ventre. Aussitôt il se reprit, se sentant honteux et refusant de laisser aller son esprit plus loin dans sa contemplation. Il se concentra donc sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semblait vraiment aller bien. Souriant, voir même riant aux remarques de ses amis.

Il y avait quelque chose de serein, comme d'apaisé dans son attitude. Une expression sur son visage que n'avait pas l'ancienne Malicia. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre durant ces cinq années pour acquérir ainsi cette nouvelle assurance. Il constata également que, même si les personnes qui l'entouraient se tenaient à une distance respectable de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne cherchait pas particulièrement à éviter les contacts. Ce comportement contradictoire avec le retour de son pouvoir éveilla d'avantage sa curiosité et il se promit de l'interroger là-dessus dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais malgré les dires du professeur, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête ce jour là, la jeune femme étant monopolisée par tous.

Le soir venu, la plupart des x-mens se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour fêter le retour de l'ancienne élève. Logan était présent mais se tenait à une certaine distance des autres. Il préférait avoir un rôle d'observateur plutôt que de l'aborder directement. Du moins pour le moment.

Malicia portait les mêmes habits que plut tôt dans la journée mais cette fois elle avait attaché et relevé ses longs cheveux bruns. Il resta tout d'abord dans une contemplation passive et bienveillante. Mais plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle se trouvait proche de lui mais lui tournant le dos, il laissa son regard errer sur sa nuque que les cheveux noués laissaient entièrement dégagée. La vision qu'il eu de ce cou blanc et gracile lui procura exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'il l'avait observé à son insu dans la salle de repos. Mais il ne chercha pas à reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Au lieu de cela, il se prit à imaginer ses doigts effleurant la peau satinée juste dans le creux du cou. Son estomac se noua et une vague de chaleur lui parcouru le bas des reins. Il se retint presque de justesse de ne pas tendre la main vers elle. Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que même s'il pouvait se laisser aller à de telles pensées, elles ne pourraient jamais devenir réelles. Le pouvoir de la jeune femme empêchant tout contact avec quiconque. Et une vague de frustration l'envahit.

C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit que le rapport fraternel qu'il avait avec l'ancienne Malicia avait changé et que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle à présent était de l'ordre de l'attirance. Un curieux malaise l'envahit alors. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi quelque chose entre eux. De ne plus la respecter comme il l'avait toujours fait, dès l'instant où il éprouvait du désir pour elle. Ce fut ce moment que choisit la jeune femme, peut-être poussée par une sorte d'instinct, pour se retourner vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et même si Logan savait que le sien était impassible, il eut l'impression que Malicia pouvait clairement lire en lui. Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune mutante le transperça et le fit se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il attendit qu'elle se soit détournée de lui et repartit dans d'autres conversations pour quitter discrètement la salle.

Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et se dirigea presque instinctivement vers la grande entrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il aimait s'accouder à la rambarde de pierre et ne plus penser à rien. Laissant son esprit se perdre dans la beauté des jardins luxuriants qui s'étendaient devant lui.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes cependant pour décrypter la présence de Tornade et il ne prit dont pas la peine de se retourner.

- Elle a bien changé n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Logan savait pertinemment que Tornade avait suffisamment d'expérience et d'intuition pour ne pas être dupe.

- Ouais. Il prit un air détaché tout en écrasant son cigare contre le mur en pierre. Enfin, pour moi ce sera toujours une gamine.

- Mais était-elle seulement une « gamine » quand tu l'as ramené ici, Logan ?

- Allons Tornade, elle n'avait que 16 ans quand je l'ai trouvé.

- Si la maturité se mesurait avec l'âge, Wolverine, tu serais censé être une personne sage et responsable. Et à moins que je ne me trompe complètement sur toi tu admettras que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Logan ne releva pas le pic et tourna son visage vers le parc, espérant ainsi mettre un terme à une discussion qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir.

- Réfléchis bien aux conséquences de tes actes Logan, et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

La mutante soupira devant l'attitude butée du mutant. Encore une fois il se renfermait sur lui-même.

- Je dis juste que Malicia a déjà suffisamment payé pour ce qu'elle est alors...sois prudent avec elle.

Cette fois Logan se sentit piqué au vif. Il se retint de se retourner violemment vers la jeune femme. A la place il garda une attitude passive.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

- Je suis certaine que tu ne le ferais pas sciemment. Mais on est amené à faire du mal aux autres parfois, juste pour se protéger soi-même.

Il ne répondit pas et peu après, il entendit le bruit léger de ses pas sur les dalles sombres.

Il resta là encore un moment, bercé par le silence de la nuit, puis à son tour il rentra dans le manoir et monta se coucher.

Il resta étendu sur son lit durant plusieurs heures. L'image de Malicia dansant devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait jamais envisagé leur relation sous un autre angle que celle qu'ils avaient connu dès leur rencontre. Mais ce soir il avait pris conscience d'une nouvelle donne. S'il commençait à ressentir de l'attirance pour son amie, comment les choses pourraient rester identiques entre eux ? Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment il arriverait à gérer cette situation. Il était facile, excitant, d'être attiré par une femme, d'imaginer ses mains, ses lèvres sur son corps. Mais dans le cas de Malicia, où son pouvoir empêchait tout contact, ce genre de fantasme pouvait vite devenir une véritable souffrance. Il songea à celle de la jeune femme. A ce pouvoir qu'elle avait toujours porté comme un fardeau. Cette solitude de ne pouvoir toucher les gens qui l'entourait sans les blesser, voir même les tuer.

Lorsqu'elle était réapparue au manoir après s'être fait injecter l'antidote, cinq ans plus tôt, il avait pu lire dans son regard toute la libération, le soulagement. Son premier geste avait été pour lui. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire. Il savait qu'elle était venue le trouver, lui, avant de voir les autres, avant même Bobby. Elle avait tendu une main non gantée vers son visage. L'avait effleuré d'abord du bout des doigts, lentement, puis avait posé la paume de sa main sur la joue rugueuse. Il se rappelait les larmes de joie qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux.

Il songea au coup du sort parfois injuste. Elle plus que quiconque méritait d'être libre de posséder où non ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui ressemblaient plus à une malédiction qu'à un véritable don.

Seulement une infime partie des mutants vaccinés avaient retrouvé leur pouvoir. Combien il y a-t-il eu de chance pour que cela tombe sur elle ? Il imaginait sans aucune peine toute la déception de la jeune fille en découvrant que le vaccin n'avait pas fonctionné.

Cela avait du arriver peu de temps après son départ. L'inefficacité du vaccin sur les mutants concernés ne se révélait que quelques semaines après l'injection, tout au plus quelques mois.

Pourtant, après l'avoir observé à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, elle ne lui avait pas semblé aller mal où être en proie à une quelconque gène face à ses amis. Bien au contraire. Cependant il savait par expérience qu'il était facile pour les êtres blessés de cacher leur souffrance derrière un masque. De paraître bien aux yeux des autres alors qu'on mourrait lentement à l'intérieur.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle rapidement. Demain, il trouverait un moment avec elle. Si elle jouait avec les apparences, il le saurait aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, il donnait un cours d'art du combat en situation extrême. Il était pour ainsi dire infaillible dans ce domaine qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Et il avait appris à l'enseigner avec plaisir aux jeunes mutants. La nature sarcastique et anarchiste du vieux mutant plaisait aux plus jeunes qui voyaient en lui un ami plus qu'un professeur. Mais ce matin-là, à plusieurs reprises il fit des erreurs qui, en situation réelle, auraient pu s'avérer dramatique. Il n'avait pas la tête à enseigner. Malicia occupait son esprit et il savait que tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé, tant qu'il ne serait pas rassuré sur son compte, il continuerait à penser à elle. Il arrêta brutalement le cours en milieu de matinée, sous les regards surpris et consternés de ses élèves.

- Ok on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, vous prenez vos affaires et vous décampez.

- Mais professeur...

- J'ai dis, vous décampez !

Les jeunes connaissaient, ne serait-ce que de réputation, les sautes d'humeurs parfois violentes du mutant. Ils quittèrent la pièce en maugréant, laissant seul un Logan particulièrement tendu. Alors qu'il quittait à son tour la salle des combats et passait devant une des grandes fenêtres qui surplombaient le parc, il vit au loin Malicia assise sur un des bancs de pierres. Il songea que c'était peut-être l'occasion de la rejoindre pour lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive à son tour la silhouette de Bobby qui se dirigeait vers elle. Le jeune mutant s'installa à ses côtés et malgré la distance, Logan vit distinctement le sourire qui illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Il sentit tout son être se crisper. Et, presque à son insu, ses griffes commencèrent à transpercer les jointures de ses mains. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que son amie ne courait aucun risque auprès de son ex petit ami, mais ce n'était pas la notion de danger qui le mettait sur la défensive. Il s'agissait d'autre chose, de quelque chose que lui-même avait encore du mal à concevoir. Il s'éloigna de cette image qui faisait rejaillir ses plus sombres instincts, ceux qui le rapprochait de l'espèce animale.

Plus tard dans la journée il croisa Bobby, seul cette fois.

- Eh salut Logan.

- Va te faire foutre.

Le jeune homme regarda avec perplexité son professeur poursuivre son chemin sans même un regard dans sa direction. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour s'attirer la mauvaise humeur du mutant ?

Un peu plus loin, Logan croisa le professeur Xavier. Il tenta de l'esquiver mais ce dernier l'interpella.

- Logan, tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre de la sorte à Bobby.

- Il s'en remettra.

Le vieil homme soupira et secoua la tête devant son incontrôlable associé.

Logan était sur le point de repartir quand il l'arrêta à nouveau.

- Elle est dehors, derrière le petit bosquet...Elle t'attend.

L'homme fixa avec étonnement le professeur, comme s'il avait oublié que ce dernier pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il hésita un quart de seconde, puis pris la direction du hall d'entrée.

Une fois dehors il se dirigea d'un pas d'abord vif, puis plus mesuré tandis qu'il se rapprochait du fameux bosquet.

Il l'a trouva à l'endroit précis où lui avait indiqué Xavier. Elle resta immobile à son approche et il supposa qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Salut gamine.

Elle se retourna d'un bond.

- Logan ! S'exclama t-elle un magnifique sourire rehaussant ses pommettes. Il vint se mettre à sa hauteur et désigna d'un mouvement de tête le banc sur lequel elle était assise.

- Je peux ?

Elle s'écarta légèrement et il prit place à ses côtés.

- Alors, comment ça va depuis hier ? Demanda t-il.

- Ca va. C'est... juste étrange de revenir après tout ce temps.

- J'imagine.

Il baissa la tête et contempla un instant la paume de ses mains.

- Le professeur m'a dit pour tes pouvoirs. Je suis désolé.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, s'attendant à lire sur son visage une expression défaitiste ou quelque chose du même genre. Au lieu de cela elle arborait un visage totalement neutre.

- Ca n'a pas était facile c'est vrai. Mais je m'y suis faite maintenant.

Le mutant était de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de son amie. Elle qui haïssait tellement son pouvoir, il était étrange de l'en entendre parler comme de quelque chose de presque banal.

- Tu me racontes ?

- Et bien. Elle paru rassembler ses souvenirs. Quand je suis partie d'ici, je n'avais qu'une envie, pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Ne plus me cacher et me comporter comme tout le monde. Ca a marché les premiers temps, j'ai rapidement trouvé un travail et j'ai pu enfin me mêler aux autres. Ca a été...je ne sais pas comment te le décrire. Mais j'avais enfin l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même. A 200%.

- Mais ça n'a pas duré ...

- Non... J'avais entendu parler, comme tout le monde, de l'inefficacité du vaccin sur certains mutants, mais j'ai refusé de croire que j'en faisais partie. Quand les premiers signes sont apparus, j'ai été comme...anéantie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout était fini. Que tout ce que je venais de toucher du bout des doigts aller bientôt s'arrêter. J'avais tout juste eu le temps de profiter de la vie. Des gens.

« A l'époque j'aurais pu revenir au manoir. J'ai longtemps hésité. Mais revenir ici m'aurait forcé à accepter ce que je suis et ce que je serais toujours et ça, je n'étais pas encore prête. »

Le mutant hocha la tête silencieusement. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la difficulté de s'accepter quand on était si différents des autres, de la norme.

- Alors tu as fui.

La jeune fille hocha à son tour là tête.

- J'ai marché longtemps, évitant au maximum tout contact. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'irai, ni ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, je voulais juste partir très loin. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de marche j'ai trouvé une vieille usine désaffectée perdue dans la campagne. Comme je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire de ma vie mais que j'étais fatiguée de marcher sans cesse, je m'y suis arrêtée. Je pensais y rester quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.

- Et tu y es restée... ?

- deux ans.

Logan fronça ses sourcils.

- deux ans ? Mais qu'à tu fais là-bas, seule, pendant deux ans ?

Malicia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard alla se poser sur un tronc d'arbre juste en face d'elle.

- J'ai appris à maîtriser mon pouvoir.

Cette fois le mutant ne pu cacher sa stupéfaction.

- Maitriser ton... Mais qu'est-ce que... Eh !

Il eu un geste de recul alors que la jeune femme venait de lever la main vers lui, s'apprêtant à le toucher. Mais Malicia ne suspendit pas son geste et ses doigts finirent par atteindre la peau du mutant. Celui-ci se crispa et ferma les yeux, attendant l'indescriptible douleur qu'il avait déjà connu par deux fois dans le passé.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, une lueur d'effroi flottant encore dans les prunelles ambrées.

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Bredouilla t-il, la respiration saccadée.

- Je viens de te le dire Logan, j'ai appris à maîtriser mon pouvoir.

Sa main avait quitté sa joue mais il avait l'impression de ressentir encore la chaleur de son contact.

Il prit seulement conscience d'un détail qui ne l'avait pas effleuré jusqu'à alors. Son amie ne portait pas de gants. Cela aurait pourtant du lui sauter aux yeux dès le départ. Mais s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça, il commençait à entrevoir tout ce que cela impliquait. Il comprenait mieux aussi, à présent pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas paru désespérée.

- Comment ? Murmura t-il, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

- Je ne sais pas à partir de quand ça a commencé, mais je me suis rendue compte un jour que je pouvais contrôler certains aspects de mon pouvoir. Le professeur pense que c'est l'inertie provoquée par la solitude qui a tout déclenché. Je me suis plongée sans même m'en rendre compte dans un état second. Un peu comme une sorte de méditation permanente. C'est comme ça que selon lui je me serais appropriée mon pouvoir jusqu'à être capable de le contrôler totalement.

Logan ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Son visage aux sourcils froncés révélait une intense concentration.

- J'ai appris à chasser pour me nourrir. En pleine campagne il n'était pas vraiment difficile de trouver un lapin ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'avais juste à les toucher pour qu'ils meurent. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Puis un jour, alors que je venais d'attraper un gros lièvre et que je le croyais mort, je l'ai vu se redresser et s'enfuir, comme si mon pouvoir n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Par la suite ça s'est reproduit à plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne réagisse même plus au premier contact. J'ai d'abord cru que mon pouvoir était en train de disparaitre. Mais je me suis rendue compte que si je me concentrais suffisamment, l'animal finissait bien par mourir. Mais se ne fut pas simple et il y eu énormément de ratés avant que je parvienne à le contrôler. C'est quand je fus certaine de le maîtriser sur les animaux que j'ai décidé de quitter l'usine. De revenir dans la vraie vie.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur que ça ne marche pas pareil avec les humains ?

- Bien sur que si. Mais pour le savoir j'étais bien obligée de le vérifier par moi-même.

Le mutant acquiesça silencieusement.

- Les premiers temps je me suis tenue à l'écart. J'avais passé tellement de temps toute seule que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de revoir d'autres humains. Et encore plus de pouvoir les toucher.

La première personne que j'ai osé toucher était un homme dans un bar. Il avait trop bu et quand je suis entrée il est tout de suite venu vers moi. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il insistait. C'est presque par réflexe que j'ai posé la main sur son bras. Quand j'ai vu son visage se figé, j'ai d'abord pensé que mon pouvoir ne pouvait effectivement fonctionner que sur les animaux. Encore une fois j'avais espéré pour rien. Mais quand je me suis concentrée d'avantage le visage de l'homme est redevenu normal. Il s'est écartée de moi et m'a regardé comme si...comme si j'étais folle. Et je me suis enfuie. A nouveau.

« Mais cette fois j'avais la preuve que ça pouvait marcher. Il me fallait juste sans doute un peu plus de temps, pour pouvoir le maîtriser dans sa totalité. »

- Et il t'aura fallut trois ans de plus pour ça ? Interrogea le x-men en souriant avec ironie.

Malicia lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui et non. Dès l'instant où je savais que je parviendrais à le maîtriser, je n'ai plus était forcément pressée. J'ai enfin pris le temps de vivre, de savourer les choses, de profiter de la vie. Et pour ça, oui il m'a bien fallu trois ans.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Ca à l'air de t'avoir plutôt bien réussi.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent et elle baissa légèrement la tête.

- Regarde-moi.

Surprise elle releva son visage vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Si je te touche, là maintenant, tu peux me promettre que je ne vais pas m'écrouler par terre raide mort ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire amusé.

- Je te le promets, Logan.

Il tendit alors la main vers le visage aux traits fins, lentement. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son front et d'un geste tendre, il fit glisser une des mèches blanches entre ses doigts et la repositionna derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Puis la main de Malicia s'empara de la sienne. La serra avec toute la force de ses petits doigts. Et le mutant ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à l'impatience de la jeune femme, à ce besoin qu'elle avait de le toucher.

Lui-même ressentait un besoin identique. Mais il préférait se protéger. La protéger elle aussi. De ce que la proximité de deux corps réunis pouvait déclencher.

Alors qu'elle jouait avec sa main, retraçant du bout des doigts les lignes sinueuses dans la paume entrouverte, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Et comment ça se passe avec les hommes ?

Il lui paraissait improbable que durant les trois dernières années de sa vie elle n'ait pas connu un seul homme.

- Et bien...commença t-elle, le regard visiblement troublé. Le pouvoir revient uniquement lorsque c'est moi qui le décide.

- Mais tu n'as jamais perdu les pédales ?

Cette fois la jeune femme rougit franchement devant l'interrogation à peine voilée.

- Si, au début. Mais ça aussi j'ai appris à le contrôler.

Il l'a sentit mal à l'aise, peut-être un peu troublée aussi. Elle avait lâché sa main et évitait de croiser son regard.

Lui aussi commençait à se sentir troublé. D'autant plus depuis qu'il savait qu'il pouvait la toucher sans risque. Il songea que finalement c'était peut-être moins dangereux de ressentir de l'attirance pour elle avant, alors qu'il croyait encore qu'il ne pourrait jamais poser les mains sur elle. Que son attirance resterait purement platonique.

Il se frotta les mains pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

- Bien, on va peut-être rejoindre les autres, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils se levèrent du vieux banc. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la grande terrasse. Puis Logan se tourna vers son amie.

- Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire encore teinté de gène et il sourit à son tour devant la beauté juvénile qu'elle dégageait.

Ils se croisèrent par la suite à plusieurs reprises dans l'après-midi et dans le courant de la soirée. Mais à chaque fois l'un où l'autre était accompagné d'un membre de l'école et ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'échanger plus que des banalités.

La nuit venue, alors que Logan était couché depuis peu et qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, quelques coups frappés discrètement à la porte de sa chambre lui firent brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Par réflexe il bondit de son lit, les lames d'aciers luisants sous la clarté de la lune.

- Logan, c'est moi.

Au son de la voix féminine, ses griffes se rétractèrent et les battements de son cœur reprirent une allure plus modérée.

Il enfila prestement un tee-shirt par-dessus son short et ouvrit la porte. Malicia se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'une robe de chambre qui dissimulait à peine la soie mordorée d'une courte chemise de nuit.

- Eh Gamine, tu fais des heures sup' ?

- Non. Bafouilla t-elle C'est juste que... je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dis... j'ai cru que peut-être tu... Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement confuse.

- Mais je t'ai réveillé, je n'aurais pas du venir...

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Coupa le mutant. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il lui désigna le grand lit dans un coin de la pièce mais elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'examina avec attention.

- Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et les rayons de la lune se mirent à danser dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. A cet instant, Logan ne put s'empêcher de la trouver irrésistiblement attendrissante. Mais il ne fit pas un seul geste vers elle.

Il attendit.

Elle parlerait quand elle serait prête et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui la brusquerait là-dessus. Se fut-elle, qui, quelques secondes plus tard se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa d'abord sa tête sur son torse. Il eu une seconde d'hésitation, mais finit par ouvrir les bras et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, le visage de Logan enfouit dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, respirant son parfum, s'enivrant de sa présence si proche, presque surréaliste. Il était bien. Juste bien. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais était aussi bien de toute sa vie. Et si cela lui était déjà arrivé, alors ça devait être à une époque suffisamment lointaine pour qu'il n'en garde aucune trace dans sa mémoire.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi...et je ne sais pas comment empêcher ça.

Le ton presque désespéré de la jeune femme brisa le silence. Le cœur du mutant sembla s'arrêter et sa respiration se fit imperceptible. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise de la part de Malicia. Pas dans ce domaine là en tout cas.

Comme il gardait le silence, terrifié par la suite que pourrait prendre les événements, elle se détacha de lui et planta ses beaux yeux bruns dans les siens.

- Je sais que tu me vois encore comme une enfant Logan mais...j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi alors dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît...

Comment aurait-il pu ne rien ressentir pour cette gamine, ce petit bout de femme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie sans l'ombre d'une seule hésitation.

Mais avait-il le droit d'abuser de la jeunesse de la mutante, de la priver de la vie pour ainsi dire normale qu'elle pourrait avoir avec n'importe quel homme ? Parce que dès l'instant où elle pouvait contrôler son pouvoir rien ne l'empêcher de ne pas l'utiliser. Et quand bien même c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, il existait suffisamment de mutants sur terre qui lui conviendrait cent fois mieux que lui.

Il repensa à la mise en garde de Tornade et se demanda ce qui blesserait le plus sa jeune amie ?

L'humiliation d'être rejetée où la vie qu'elle aurait à ses côtés.

Puis il essaya d'imaginer l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble, Malicia et lui. Etait-il seulement près à envisager quelque chose avec elle ?

- Malicia...Il chercha ses mots. Un homme comme Bobby serait plus ce dont tu as besoin, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais c'est toi que je veux, Logan.

Les yeux de la jeune mutante brillaient d'un indicible espoir auquel se mélangeait une tristesse infinie. Il aurait mille fois préféré se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à Strike, plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ce regard-là. Et dans les yeux de son amie, se fut sa propre détresse qu'il perçut.

En proie à un indéfinissable malaise, il s'assit lentement sur le rebord du lit.

- Je suis presque sur d'être le pire mutant qui existe au monde. Je suis tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, je n'aime personne et c'est souvent réciproque. Et je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de stable ni de recommandable. Toi tu as la vie devant toi. Tu peux te trouver un mec bien, qui pourrait te rendre heureuse, avec qui tu pourrais même avoir une famille, une petite maison en banlieue avec les enfants et le chien. Le rêve pour toi non ? Moi au milieu de tout ça j'aurais l'impression de faire tâche.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire face au portrait peu avenant qu'il venait de dresser.

- Logan, tu m'as toujours laissé libre de mes choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... S'il te plait, laisse-moi libre...pour celui-ci aussi.

La réponse était imparable. Le mutant voulu ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer mais il ne trouva rien à redire à la logique de la jeune femme. Aucun contre-argument. Aucune répartie. C'est lui-même qui avait toujours tenu à ce qu'elle reste libre de ses choix. Et à présent elle lui renvoyait en pleine face ce qu'il lui avait tant de fois rappelé.

- Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi... je comprendrais, je n'insisterais pas et je n'en reparlerais plus jamais. Mais si tu ressens quelque chose et que...que c'est juste ta foutue peur des relations humaines où je ne sais quoi d'autres qui t'empêcherais de me le dire alors... Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait débité sa dernière phrase avec une sorte de rage dans la voix. Comme une colère contenue. Et Logan fut saisit par l'aura qui se dégagea d'elle. Elle ne mentait pas, elle avait fait son choix et elle était sur d'elle. Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'il lui ferait changer d'avis à coup de discours moralisateur et mise en garde inutile. Tout comme il l'avait été pour lui-même de penser qu'il arriverait à réfréner, presque à nier ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors qu'il gardait le silence, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son amie il l'a vit défaire le nœud qui rabattait les deux pans de sa robe de chambre. Le vêtement tomba peu après sur le sol dans un bruissement léger.

- Malicia...murmura t-il d'une voix roque.

Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Mais sans le toucher, comme si elle voulait encore lui laisser le temps de faire son choix, à lui.

Le temps de s'enfuir ou de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas penser. Ne pas imaginer la peau douce et les courbes envoutantes qu'une simple nuisette dissimulée.

- C'est toi que je veux Logan. Répéta t-elle dans un souffle. Seulement toi.

Ce fut dans un grognement de vaincu qu'il la saisit par les hanches, ramenant son corps vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans la soie de la chemise de nuit, contre son ventre ferme. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se poser sur sa tête et glisser timidement dans ses cheveux.

- Logan...murmura t-elle encore.

Il redressa la tête, croisa son regard où brûlait une flamme nouvelle. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque et il ramena vers lui son visage. Il sentit la chaleur de son souffle avant même que ses lèvres n'atteignent sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque brutalement. D'un geste souple il l'a fit basculer sur le lit, leurs bouches toujours scellées dans un baiser enflammé. S'il ne s'était pas raisonné, il l'aurait sans doute prise sur le champ, se souciant d'avantage de son propre plaisir que de celui de la jeune femme, souhaitant juste assouvir le feu brûlant qui lui ravageait les reins. Mais il se redressa brusquement, s'arrachant à l'étreinte presque bestiale. Il contempla la femme qui se trouvait sous lui, le visage légèrement en arrière les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, humides.

Il se sentit honteux.

Ce n'était certainement pas comme cela qu'il voulait que ça se passe avec elle. Elle n'était pas une de ses femmes légères, croisées au détour d'une ruelle, qu'il avait si souvent fréquenté lors de sa vie de vagabond. Des femmes dont il n'avait que faire. Qu'il possédé sans état d'âme. Juste là pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires.

Avec Malicia s'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de sacré dans leur relation. Elle était sa sœur, sa protégée, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. La seule pour qui il avait sans doute le plus de respect sur cette terre. S'il devait la posséder, si elle devait lui appartenir, alors il ferait en sorte que leur union soit à l'image de leur relation.

- Je suis désolé. Souffla t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit son amie en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Comme si elle avait compris sans qu'il ai besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Et il ressentit une bouffée de reconnaissance envers cette femme qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

Il eu envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais il n'était pas doué pour les mots, alors il se contenta de pencher son visage vers elle. Il reprit sa bouche, mais cette fois il y mit toute la douceur dont il était capable, quand il arrivait à faire taire la bête en lui, quand l'animal conçu pour tuer s'enfermait dans un coin de son être pour faire place à l'homme qu'il était. L'homme qu'elle réveillait en lui.

Ses mains quittèrent le visage aimé pour glisser sur ses épaules, entrainant sur leur passage les bretelles de la nuisette. Lentement. Tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de bestial. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus anarchique alors qu'il faisait danser ses mains sur son corps souple. Il fit glisser le fin tissu suffisamment pour dévoiler deux seins blancs. Ses mains quittèrent le vêtement pour effleurer la gorge offerte, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Il sentit son propre désir s'accentuer dans le creux de ses reins. Les doigts de Malicia se firent plus entreprenant. Ils glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et, quand ils rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau, Logan sentit tout son corps se tendre.

Avec son aide, elle fit passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête, les forçant pour un instant à rompre le contact de leurs lèvres unis.

Avant de se rallonger sur elle, Logan fini d'ôter la chemise de nuit. Il la fit glissement délicatement le long de ses hanches, laissant ses doigts frôler la peau satinée. Malicia souleva le bassin pour qu'il puisse plus facilement faire passer le tissu. Une fois le vêtement à terre, à côté du tee-shirt, il revint se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Le contact de leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre leur arracha à tous les deux un soupir d'extase. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa peau puisse être aussi douce, aussi chaude, aussi désirable. De ses mains, qui se faisaient plus pressantes, il explora chaque détail de son corps. Bientôt ses lèvres vinrent se rajouter à ses caresses. Il posa sa bouche sur un sein gonflé de désir, le titilla de la langue, puis l'aspira avec délice. La jeune femme répondait à ses caresses par des petits gémissements qui ravivaient sans cesse le feu dans son bas ventre. Dans le même temps, une de ses mains alla se perdre sur le bout de tissu qui recouvrait la féminité de la jeune femme. Il l'effleura tout d'abord, puis s'enhardissant aux soupirs de Malicia, il glissa deux doigts sous la dentelle. Devant la moiteur qu'ils rencontrèrent, son propre désir lui fit presque mal.

Il quitta les seins, ronds et fermes, pour descendre plus bas, dessinant avec sa langue des courbes infinies sur le ventre plat. Comme il descendait toujours plus bas, il sentit le corps de la jeune mutante se tendre vers lui. Il saisit les hanches de ses mains expertes et ôta prestement le dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait d'attendre son but. Quand il posa ses lèvres entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, il la sentit se tordre et gémir. Il la goûta tout d'abord, puis s'enivra entièrement d'elle, des saveurs qui se dégageaient de son corps offert, mêlant son souffle chaud à l'humidité de ses cuisses. Quelques instants plus tard il l'a sentit tressaillir et se dégager de lui. Il releva la tête surpris mais avant qu'il ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle l'avait fait basculer pour se retrouver sur lui. Le mutant tressaillit lorsqu'il l'a vit descendre, comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Alors que d'une main, elle enlevait son short et de l'autre s'emparait de son sexe gonflé, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Mais se ne fut rien comparer à la sensation qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, imprimant sur la peau, rendu hypersensible, un lent mouvement de va et vient.

A ce rythme-là il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Malicia...Croassa t-il.

Mais comme la jeune femme continuait sa délicieuse torture. Il insista.

- Arrête... S'il te plait...

La mutante releva la tête et planta un regard hypnotique dans le sien.

Il la désirait plus que tout et il la voulait là, tout de suite.

La jeune femme du lire encore une fois dans son regard car elle se mit à califourchon, juste au niveau de son bassin. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle glissa lentement vers lui. Ce qu'il ressentit au moment où sa chaude moiteur se referma sur son sexe dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là.

- Oh seigneur... Parvint-il a articuler tandis que la jeune femme se déhanchait au dessus de lui. Il songea qu'on pouvait sans nul doute mourir de plaisir.

Il laissa d'abord son amie prendre les rennes, les guider vers des sommets de plaisirs inavouables. Puis sentant son propre désir atteindre son apogée, il saisit la jeune femme par les hanches et la fit basculer afin de se retrouver sur elle.

Incapable de refreiner le désir qui le consumait entièrement, il pénétra profondément la jeune femme, leur imposant un rythme effréné.

Il sentit la jouissance monter en lui en même temps que le corps de Malicia se cambrait brusquement sous le sien.

Il se joignit à son cri alors qu'il se répandait dans son ventre, scellant leur union dans une éruption salvatrice.

Le souffle coupé, il retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Aussitôt sa main alla rejoindre celle de son amante, comme un besoin irrépressible de ne pas perdre le contact. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait la toucher sans risque, qu'il connaissait la douceur de son corps contre le sien, qu'il avait goûté le plaisir dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Attendre que le jour se lève.

Il aurait le reste de la journée pour aviser, peut-être même le reste de sa vie.

Et pour le moment, il avait encore envie d'elle...

THE END


End file.
